The Children of the Sea
by Goddess of Angel
Summary: The Graceling Twin's mother died from childbirth. Their father had abandoned them. Thirteen years later, everything is normal-except when it is't. One day they find out they aren't normal teenager and were half-bloods-a mix of two every diffrent races... Ezra Nightingale has a evil plan. His plan was going very well until he met the girl he was supposed to betray...
1. Prologue

Prologue

13 Year Ago

The ghost of a beautiful young woman glanced at the peaceful sea wistfully. She drifted toward the door and hesitated, glancing back and forth between three bundles on the bed and the comforting sea breeze—she can't decide what to do. A wail from one of the bundles decided it all; she hurried bac]k to the bedside. She peered down on the wailing baby's face. Then she reached out one ghostly hand and gently smoothed the young girl's thin coat of black curls. The twin boy opened her sea green eyes and gurgled happily. The young woman managed a smile at the boy. "Sorry, I'm sorry" She whispered regretfully.

"Saying goodbye, I assume Aprilynne Graceling?" a male voice said. Aprilynne Wester swung around and her gentle look was replaced by a fierce glare. On the doorsteps was a handsome, young man in a white Greek tunic, leaning on a staff, looking grim. "What are you doing here?" She snapped; fearing the answer but hoping that it was not what she expected. "Ah…you know what I am here for right?" The man clapped his hand, pointedly tilting his head at a body lying peacefully on the bed, covered with a sheet. Aprilynne looked away before she can throw up, which she know that she probably can't since she is a ghost now.

"I can't go. Who will take care of them?" Aprilynne pointed out—desperation showing in her voice. "Somebody will." The man replied carefully. Aprilynne raised her eyebrows. "Somebody will? Are you crazy? These are my children, not some child picked up on the street!" The man looked amused. But as he checked his staff which had shifted into a small iPhone—his face grew grim again. "It's time to go Aprilynne Graceling." He declared. Aprilynne pursed her lips and said defiantly "I won't go." "Or would you rather end up as smoke. I promise these children will be taken care of, loved, fed, and will be housed." The man sighed exasperated. Aprilynne still looked unconvinced. "You can end up in Elysium, Hades agreed." The man added quietly. "Elysium?" Aprilynne echoed, looking a bit tempted. "You will never have to worry about monster attacking." The man promised. Aprilynne narrowed her eyes and said "Monster attacking?" The man squirmed and looked down at his iPhone again. Raising it, he pointed to the screen which said 45 minutes left. Sighing, Aprilynne nodded agreement reluctantly.

The man hold open the door open for her, staring at the babies. As he turned to go, some instinct told him that these children will be important. Turning around again he whispered "May you have the blessing of Hermes." Then closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed the cabin flashed with blue light and the smell of salt drifted in. "The blessing of Uncle." Hermes whispered.

A man in a clean turquoise t-shirt and jeans emerged from the sea. He adjusted a sunhat on his head. A woman suddenly appeared from the sea beside him. "Where are you going?" She snapped. "Taking a walk. Is that a problem?" He replied calmly. "Oh, really. Not going to see Aprilynne Graceling again?" The woman said sarcastically as she ran a hand through her dark, wavy black hair. The man didn't reply just started walking down the beach. The woman frowned and disappeared only to appear again in front of the man. "You _are_ going to see Aprilynne Graceling again, aren't you?" She accused. The man didn't reply. "I'm tired, husband." She said. "You've been unfaithful to me for thousands of years." The man kept going. "Rhode just came to visit and Aprilynne Graceling is are the only thing on your mind!" The woman shouted. "What did you find in that mortal that make you stay with her for years?" She continued. The woman smoothed her green top and opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the man.

"Enough!" He roared "Aprilynne Graceling died! Happy?" The woman looked at him skeptically and melted into a warm, comforting breeze and left the man striding toward the cabin standing alone on the beach. He opened the door and glanced at the body on the bed. "I'm sorry Aprilynne, you had died young and it is all my fault" He whispered. A loud squeal startled him. The man smiled down at the black-haired boy. "Ah... a tiny replica of me, aren't you..." He hesitated for a moment. "Jason." He decided his son's name. "Your name is Jason after the famous hero who stole the golden fleece."

Jason grabbed a tuft of his twin sister's black hair and his sister wailed. "Your name is Ariadne after the beautiful princess of Crete" He told the black-haired girl. The girl gazed intelligently at him. Then he held out a hand and a silver charm bracelet appeared. The bracelet has three charms- a dolphin, a conch shell, and a seal. "May this simple peice of jewelry help you survive." The man said solemnly. Then he quickly fastened the bracelet on. Then he turn to the boy. The man pulled out a old coin. "This will help you, Jason." The man place the coin in the boy's tiny hands and Jason gripped it tightly. A single knock on the door started the man, also telling him at the same time that it was time to go. "My children, you have my blessing, Ariadne and Jason Graceling." He whispered and faded away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

13 Year Later

Jason

I was running away from something. Something big. Something scary. I caught sight of a dark, cloudy shape looming before me crackling with laughter. The shape turn into a giantatic man. Then into a cow-wait, it's a male cow I think, what's the word for a male cow? Ah, ha, I got it. A bull. Then the bull turned into a huge, giant, man with a bull's head. It opened it's mouth and bellowed "Wake up, Jason." Then I feel someone slapping my face-hard.

I opened my eyes and saw a pretty girl with long, dark, silky, black hair and amused sea-green eyes staring at my face. Helplessly, I did the natural thing when you saw a face just after you opened your eyes-I screamed-loudly.

Ariadne

I jumped back alarmed. Jason was breathing heavily. Glaring, at him I snapped "Are you trying to give your twin sister a heart attack when she is very _nicely_ trying to wake you up for school." "_Nicely_?" Jason repeated sarcastically "Slapping my face is called _nicely_?" "Well, I bet you would be slapping your twin brother's face when you had been shaking him for the past ten minutes and he didn't wake and the bus is coming in what?...15 minute_s_?" I snarled back. Jason stared and point at the door. "I am going to get dress, now get out my room!" I rolled my eyes and stomped downstairs for breakfast.

Jason

I quickly pulled on a fresh purple t-shirt and worn jeans. Then I joined my twin sister at the kitchen. "Good morning, Jason." My adoptive mom smiled at me, she was stirring a mug probably full of cream, sugar, milk, and coffee. Yes, I had said _adoptive_. Our real mother Aprilynne Graceling had died during childbirth and our father had disappeared off the surface of earth, apparently. Well, not actually. He is probably not in the United States anymore. After mother died, our grandmother, Kelli Graceling had search the entire United States for him and couldn't find a trace of that Poseidon had lived on earth. My real family had never known my biological dad's last name. Even my mother didn't know. So my sister and I kept our mother's maiden name alive-Graceling. My sister's voice jerked my out of my thoughts.

"Jason, what are you wearing?" She gasped. I glanced at my outfit. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, confused. "Ug, never mind." Ariadne sighed. I glanced at_ her_ outfit. She was wearing her charm bracelet (nothing unusual, mind you), beautiful water droplet like green and blue earrings and matching necklace. Sparkling pale blue strap sundress with green streaks, a pair of legging, and a pair of ballet flat made her look prettier than usual. She even put on some blush, mascara, and lip gloss! Usually she donns a pair of jeans, top or t-shirt(almost always green or blue, our favorite colors)"Um... is there something going on at school. You're actually wearing ballet flats." I said. Ariadne glared at me, but remained silent. "Jason, honey, you look fine." mom asssured me. "Fine, as long as he don't go hungry and miss the school bus." Ariadne stood up, grabbed her bag and dashed out of the front door. Sighing, I looked at mom pointedly. She handed me two chocolate chip pancakes wrapped in napkins and a small carton of milk. "Have a good day, honey." She said and turned back to her coffee. "You too." I called and grabbed my backpack and ran after Ariadne.

Ariadne

The morning air was fresh and delightful. I zipped past lawns and trees and stopped at a wooden bench. This is where my brother and I waits for the bus. Glancing behind me, I saw Jason sprinting after me, munching on pancakes- _chocolate chip _pancakes, my favorite. "Hey, I want choco pancakes too!" I complained. He chuckled and tore off a piece and slipped me it. "Thanks." I smiled gratefully and gulped down the peice of pancake. The bus glided to a stop right in front of us. Jason and I bounded up the steps and slid into a seat directly opposite of each other. Jason mostly sat and hang out with our best friend Daphne Marcos, and I. But sometimes he sat and hung out with his guy friends.

"G'morning, guys." a blond-haired girl with warm chocolate brown eyes slipped next to me on the next stop. "G'morning, Daph." Jason replied ethusiastically. "G'morning, Daph." I echoed. Jason looked Daphne up and down. "Um... could someone please tell me why you two are so dressed up?" He asked, nervously. I glanced at Daphne's clothes. She was wearing a pretty sundress that starts with bright yellow at the top and gradually growing paler and paler. She had on a pair of legging and yellow flats. Also she was wearing daisy earrings and necklace made out of colored crystal.

You didn't know?" Daphne raised her eyebrows. Jason shook his head quickly. "Dude" a boy behind us-Adam- exclaimed, "It's yearbook picture day! And there's a school dance afterwards. You have to go, otherwise you're basically betraying your school" "What!" Jason shouted. "And you didn't warn me?" He snapped. "I did warn you, kind of." I muttered guiltily. "You look wonderful." Daphne assured Jason. I raise my eyebrows at that. Daphne blushed "I mean... that he looked all right." "You do look all right" I mused "Maybe that's why I didn't insist on you changing your clothes."

"Yes, Jason Graceling, you look all right." A cold voice smiled. The voice send a chill down my spine so I quickly looked around to see where it came from. It had came from a strange boy sitting in front of us. He had violets eyes and hair so dark it almost looked like purple. Daphne glanced up, saw the boy, turned pale, and gasped-sounding seriously scared. "Are you all right?" I asked, concerned. "Y..yeah." Daphne replied shakily. But I knew that she was lying.

Jason

I am so going to kill my so called _nice_ sister. She never told me that there's a school dance today _and_ she never told me about that it's a year-book picture day.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Cleavson, our homeroom teacher greeted us gently. I glanced at Daphne, who was peering at the new boy anxiously. Ariadne was staring straight ahead, lost in thought. Okay, I'll admit that I have kind of a crush on Daphne. It started ever since the end of 6th grade. Now that she seem interested in the new boy, I was kind of jealous. I am very good at reading facial expression so I know that the dark haired boy was kind of interested in Ariadne because he keep throwing glances at her.

"As I had noticed most of you had dressed up for the school's end of the year dance and year-book picture day." Mrs. Cleavson said. "But today we have a special visitor" She announced. I glanced sharply at the dark-haired, good-looking, new boy and noticed Daphne and Ariadne gazing at him. One anxiously and one curiously. But Mrs. Cleavson wasn't talking about the new boy, she was looking directly at a woman sitting behind the classroom on a chair gracefully.

The woman was smiling warmly at Ariadne and then her smile faltered for a second when she looked at me. And I'm sure that she almost looked scared. The woman looks a lot like Ariadne and me. And then I had a silly thought. _Is she really our mother, in diguise?_ Then I shook away the thought. _Aprilynne Graceling is _dead_, dead. of couse she can't come back to life!_

But the woman resembled us so... much. Like us, she had dark black, wavy hair let loose behind a hairband made out of coral and shell. Like us, she had the smell of the ocean and beautifully shaped, glittering, teal eyes. But _unlike_ us, she had pale, pale skin. My sister and I have tanned skin.

"This is Mrs. Oceania, a vistior from the government to check on the school." Mrs. Cleavson announced. "You can call me Coral. My name is Coral Oceania." Mrs. Oceania-I mean Coral smiled. The way she talk, the way she forms her words with her lip is almost the same as us. "You will be seeing her around the school." continued. Daphne tored her anxious eyes away the new boy, and stared at Coral. Daphne turned pale and I was afraid that she was going to faint. But she didn't.

Then the bell rang, signaling next period and I went to join Daphne and Ariadne across the room. I could just feel the new boy's gaze following me around. "What do you think of the new boy?" I asked casually. Ariadne glanced at me sneakily and I knew what she was thinking. We seem to share a brain and something like telepathic- we can hold conversation with our eyes alone.

"He seems nice and he's good-looking." Ariadne offerered. I glared at her sharply using my eyes to tell her not to speak. "He seems strange." was all Daphne could say. Relieved that Daphne's not interested in the new boy I suggested "Room 27 next- math." Daphne nodded absently and followed my sister and I out of homeroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ariadne

Nobody metioned the new boy. Well, nobody except for Daphne, my annoying twin brother-Jason, and I. Curiousity overwhelming me, I tapped Kevin Delaney on the shoulder. He turned around and looked surprised that I am talking to him. No bragging, but I _am_ one of the prettiest girl in the Academy, along with Daphne.

"Yes, Ariadne?" Kevin asked, nervously. I heard Jason snickered and he piped up "Don't worry, my sister won't kill or eat you. She _probably_ don't bite either." "That was so... not helpful." I gave Jason a light punch on the arm. Kevin gave a small smile.

"I want to ask, did my brother, Daphne, and I miss the introduction of the new boy?" I asked. "New boy? Who?" Kevin asked, looking bewildered. "That boy." I pointed to the dark-haired boy. "He's not new, been here for the whole year." Kevin gave us a queer look. "Really, but I've never seen him before." Jason protested. Kevin backed away a few steps. "But Ezra Nightingale had been here for the whole year, how could you not notice?" Daphne pulled on Jason and my arms and dragged us away from poor Kevin, who looked so confused. "Sorry to bother you." She called over her shoulder. "Guys, there's something weird going on." Daphne said, nervously.

"Yeah, we noticed." I replied absently. "Anyone on their way to first period, should hurry." The intercom bellowed "First period begins in 5 minutes." "Yes, we know" Jason called as we hurried to our lockers. Daphne quickly grabbed her math textbook a few lockers down and joined us. I spun my lock, entered the combination, and grabbed my math textbook. Turning to Jason, I try not to laugh. His locker is a mess! Pens, pencils, notebooks, textbooks and his lunch was squashed in the locker along with a spare pair of sneakers, his gym clothers, and some moldy thing that I won't even describe!

"Need some help there, Jason _Graceling_." a cheerful voice asked. Coral, had somehow sneaked up on us and was peering over my shoulder at Jason's super messy locker. "Sure." Jason agreed. Coral looked at the locker and I blinked. When I opened my eyes she had the math textbook in her hand. "How did you do that?" I exclaimed. Daphne sagged against my shoulder. I glanced at her, she looked green.

Before Coral can answer, the intercom blared "First period started in 2 minutes." Daphne, Jason, and I dashed away before Coral can answer.

Jason

The school day went past like a flash. Even the year book picture was quick as if the world sensed our antipication for the end of school dance. Eventually the dance came and we're finally allowed in the gym. Aridane and Daphne joined me. They have last period together.

"Wow." Ariadne managed as we caught sight of the gym. "Wow, is the right word." I agreed. Music blared from the speakers, installed. Thousands of students milled the gym while tons of boys and girls danced on the dance floor. The gym wall was decrorated with the school colors. Streamers of blue, green, and gold hung on the wall, dancing with the breeze coming through the opened windows as their partner. We wandered around, unsure of what to do.

Finally I collected myself and asked Daphne "Wanna dance?" She nodded quickly. "What? What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Ariadne wailed. "Find someone else." I glanced at her. "Half of the boys in 8th grade would die to dance to with you." Ariadne stared at me with disbelif. "I won't dance with any boy except you!" She replied. "Besides, I won't be caught dead dancing with my twin sister in the middle of a 8th grade dance" I added, ignoring her sentence. It was an unnessary sentence that sent Ariadne stomping away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daphne asked concerned. "Is she is." I offered her my arm and she took it. I lead her onto the dance floor, not even thinking the strange events and my sister who was being asked by a strange woman to dance.

Ariadne

My brother is soooo annoying! He said that boys would die to dance with me but I seriously doubt it.

"Ariadne, are you here alone?" the new boy- I mean Ezra Nightingale asked. "No." I replied shortly. He didn't reply. "Sweety? Wanna dance with me?" a strange, scratchy voice purred.

Startled, Ezra and I glanced up and found a woman with cold, dark black eyes and black hair styled fancily smiling at me. Ezra backed away quickly, looking scared. I felt something rubbing against my leg and glanced down, alarmed. A furry dog-a chihuahua? was rubbing against my leg, barking. "I know son. Now be quiet." The woman replied. "Did you just call the chihuahau your _son_" I asked.

"Not chihuahua, honey." The woman bared her teeth, laughing. Then she asked again "Do you want to dance with me?" "Sure, I would love to." I replied, smiling sweetly. Ezra opened his mouth as if he's going to speak, but closed it quickly. The woman led me onto the dance floor and started to twirl me around expertly.

"I'm am getting dizzy, can we sit down for a moment." I asked, after a while. "Sure, why don't we go for a walk outside?" She replied. "All right" I agreed uncertainly. "Come." The woman led a confused me out of the gym door.

Jason

I am a very bad partner. I kept on stepping on Daphne's foot that night and saw her wincing in pain. Personally, I was kind of worried about Ariadne too, since she disappeared from the dance floor. "Where did Ariadne go?" Daphne asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I stopped and dropped her arms. Gazing around the dance floor, my heart beat quickened. "There!" I cried, relieved, pointing to the gym door that leads to outside. A short, stocky, woman with black hair styled fancily was leading Ariadne outside. Daphne stared at where I am pointing and she turned pale. "We've got to stop her!" She said, shaking. "What, why?" I asked, confused. "That lady over there, is dangerous!" Daphne replied, rooted to the spot. "But she looked harmless." I protested. "Exactly my point, she _looked_ harmless doesn't mean that she _is _harmless." Daphne concluded. "Fine. C'mon." I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward my sister.

Ariadne

The woman lead me outside and turned to face me. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked, bewildered. We were a few good yards away from the building in the darkness. "Oh, _I _won't be stopping here, _you_ will." She hissed. "What do you mean?" I asked, scared. "Your life will end here." She laughed, wickedly. "You're crazy!" I said, shaking my head, while backing away. "I am not. Your life_ will_ end here, tonight!" She took a menacing step forward. "I'm going to scream for help if you come closer." I warned. "Oh, go ahead. They probably won't hear." She shrugged nonchalantly. She was probably right. The music is so loud, we are at least 20 yards away, and besides everyone will be too busy to notice.

"Who are you?" I asked, stalling for time. "I am Echida, the mother of all monsters!" She cried, proudly. "Echidna, isn't that an mammal that lives in Africa?" I asked, stupidly. "Arg.." The woman tore at her hair. "I detested those animals. And I will find the mortal who named it after me, and tear her apart with my bare hands!" She snarled. "Um...I think it's a him." I remarked. "Whatever!" The woman declared "You will die today."

"Um... I would rather not." I said, half my mind focused on stalling for time, and the other half searching for a plan. Any plan to escape this crazy woman who claimed that she is Echidna, the mother of all monsters.

Then I realized that the chihuahua was still beside the woman and was crouched down, ready to pounced. Knowing that nobody can outrun a dog, I despaired. Then the chihuahau barked. "What, son?" The woman asked absently staring at me. "Did you just called the chihuahua, your son again?" I interrupted. "Again, demigod, not chihuahua, Chimaera!" Echidna rolled her eyes.

"But.." My voice faltered as the chihuahua-no, chimaera's body started to expand in size. The used-to-be small cute dog turned into a huge, roaring, lion. His tail hissed as it whipped pass me. Wait, hissed? The tail of the golden lion was a green serpent. A green serpent, hissing venom and baring it's sharp teeth in fact. Then I focused on the lion's head. Wait, the lion's _heads. _Protruding out of the lion's body was the head and neck of a mountain goat! Okay, this is definitely a scary chimaera from the greek myths!

While I was pondering the fact that this is a real chimaera, it leaped at me growling. Thankfully, my fast reflexes sprang into action. I leaped to one side complaining "Hey, that's cheating, I wasn't ready yet." "Tut, tut.." Echidna tutted, disapprovingly "How do the gods sired humans these days. You heroes, are becoming more and more useless by the centuries." "Heroes, gods?" I asked, momentarily shocked. Taking avantage of my shock, the huge chimaera lept at my face, claws extended...

Jason

Racing toward the door, my heart pounding, was a strange experience for me. "Hurry, hurry." Daphne murmured, anxiously. Putting on a burst of speed, I nearly slammed into Coral. "Whoa..." I said, skidding on a pool of punch and falling on my butt onto the hard gym floor. "All right there?" Coral asked pleasantly. "Yes." I picked myself up, gingering testing my arms to make sure that they aren't broken. "Good." Coral replied cheerfully. "Why in a such a hurry?" "It's my..." I started. "Um, nothing." Daphne cutted in, glaring at me. "Yeah, nothing. We need to go for a walk." I agreed. "Oh, go ahead then." Coral waved us away, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"We must hurry." Daphne jerked my outside of the gym and the sight that greeted me, terrified me. A huge lion with a green serpent for a tail and a goat head protruding out of it's body was leaping at my twin sister while she looked at the strange woman with a dazed expression on her face. Desperate, I picked up a rock and threw it at the lion. The rock found it's target. Roaring with pain, the lion shook it's mane. But I seriously doubted that it's hurt badly. Ariadne turned to me, surprised. "Jason!" She shouted, relieved. "Look out!" Daphne tackled me. The lion landed awkwardly on the ground I was standing on. "Thanks." I told her. "No problem." She replied. "Actually, there's a huge problem!" Ariadne had somehow manervured to my side. She lended a hand that I used to pull myself up. "There is." Daphne agreed. "Any chance that we can outrun it into the gym?" I whispered hopefully. "No way." Daphne replied. "Then what do we do?" Ariadne whispered furiously. "You...die!" The chimaera had somehow sneaked up on us and was crouching, ready to pounce. "Yeah, it's the end guys." I sighed. Ariadne took my hand. "I'm sorry that I got you into this. Daphne and Jason." She whimpered. "S'okay. We're one person." I replied. "We're best friend right?" Daphne took Ariadne's other hand. "Right." Ariadne agreed, bravely. Then the chimaera pounced.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ariadne

The chimaera was a deadly monster ready to kill us. But then I heard a whoosh and the chimaera was staring surprised at the black arrow with a fletching made out of crow feather protruding out it's rear end. It rolled it's eyes as if to say _why me?_ And promptly turned into dust. I stared at our rescuer. He had dark black hair almost purple, and large violet eyes and pale skin. In other words it was Ezra Nightingale holding a pure black bow. Arms out stretched reaching into his quiver of black arrows ready to shoot Echidna. "Not that easy. Son of Nyx." Echidna warned. Son of Nyx? The goddess of night, Gaea's sister? That's not possible, is it?

"Begone with you, Echidna." Ezra said quietly, notching another black arrow, aiming at Echidna. "Go ahead, demigod." Echidna grinned. Ezra let go of the arrow and it made it's way to Echidna. Then the arrow turned to black shiny dust. Ezra lowered his bow shocked. I glanced at Echidna. Her skin had turned into green scales and her eyes are pure black without any white. She is really the mother of all monster. Laughing evily, she placed her hand on the ground and a fully grown golden lion charged out of the crack on the ground which opened as Echidna touched it. A Nemean Lion.

Ezra was stilled in his shock state. "Ezra, looked out." I screamed. He shook himself in time to see the Nemean Lion hurling itself toward him. Trying to jump out of the way, he made a desperate sprang to his left, leaving his bow behind. But it was too late. The lion knocked Ezra into the pebble pile and Ezra lay still, unmoving. It is over.

Jason

Ezra was knocked senseless. It is seriously over. "Goodbye, young children of the sea." Echidna grinned evily. I grabbed Daphne's hand and squeezed "Sorry, for getting you into this." I whispered. She squeezed back "It's all right, I lead you out here after all." She whispered back. It is truly over. The lion prowled around, sensing victory and our despair.

Ariadne

The Nemean Lion made a humming sound like it's laughing over our fear. Then it leaped, claws outstretched. Once upon a time, I loved lions, now? I definitely don't! "Duck!" I shouted pushing Daphne and Jason out of the way and jumped to the left. The Nemean Lion looked surprise that its claw hadn't struck its target. "Go, my son. Kill them!" Echidna cooed. The Nemean Lion looked back and forthh between my brother, my best friend, and me. Guessing, that I will be the weakest, it sprinted at me.

"Run, Ariadne!" Jason screamed. I turned tail and ran. Suddenly vearing to it's left, the Nemean Lion made it's way back to Daphne alone, pressing her back against the wall of the school building. A voice in my head whispered _Are you going to let that monster hurt your best friend?_ I nearly screamed with furstration and let instinct take over. I reached for my charm bracelet. Echidna grinned "How is a charm bracelet going to save you today, daughter of the sea?" I growled "It is going to, one way or another." Then I yank a charm off the bracelet. It was surprisingly easy. The charm came off like it was made out of butter. I glanced down at my hand. The charm I yank off was the seal, beautifully curving. Jason looked at me like I was crazy. "Daphne duck!" He screamed turning his attention to Daphne. But my best friend was rooted to the spot, fearing for her life.

I let out the scream of furstration and the charm glowed with green light and the smell of salt water walfed all over the courtyard. Which is crazy, considering that the ocean is 32 miles away.

"Ah... The power of the sea. Interesting." Echidna growled. Was I mistaken? But I heard a hint of fear in her voice. "Aridane" Jason pointed desperately at my hand. I stared. In my hand was a elegantly shaped greenish blue bow exactly the color of my eyes. The grip was golden. "Look on your back." He added. I felt my back and feel a quiver full of arrows waiting for me. Pulling one out, I examined it. The arrow's shaft was painted green and blue to match my bow and my fletching was blue jay feathers.

"Ariadne help!" Jason gestured at Daphne who was still was petrified while the lion streaked past me. Silently, I cursed. While I was examing my tools, the lion had ran a good 10 yards to Daphne. "Shoot an arrow!" Jason yelled. "But I don't know how!" I cried, frightened. _Follow your instinct!_ The voice in my head urged.

Taking a deep breath, I nocked an arrow, aimed, and fired. The first one missed but I kept firing, for some reason the quiver kept refilling itself after I fired all of the arrows that was orignally there. But the arrows just bounced off it's thick pelt harmlessly. All my arrows are doing is just annoying the lion enough for it's attention to be focused on me.

"It's mouth. Shoot its mouth!" Daphne cried encouragingly. I nocked an arrow, aimed at its mouth, and let go. The arrow found it's goal and the Nemean Lion turned into golden dust leaving behind a thick coat. "No...!" Echidna screamed and with a falsh disappeared. "Well Done. Araidne Graceling!" Said a lyrical, soft voice. "Coral?" I whispered and then blacked out.

Jason

I was stunned that the whole thing happened so when Coral appeared I wasn't even surprised. Why couldn't she be part of this whole thing after all? But then Ariadne fainted and I rushed over. "Ariadne? Ariadne?" I shook her shoulder. "She's all right." Coral said. "How do you know?" I shot back. "She's just tired." Coral smiled. "You did well for the first time." She whispered to my sister. "Did well?" I screamed. "Do something to her!" "Jason, Ariadne is just over tired and shocked." Daphne touched my shoulder gently. "Hm... this one has the true sight, Daphne Marcos." Coral smiled. Daphne looked away "I had been seeing things for a long time. Seeing thing that I'm not supposed to see right?" She murmured. "Yes, not many mortals had been given the gift of thea true sight." Coral said. Then the bell rang. "The dance is almost over, we need to go before the other students come out. It will be too hard to explain why Ezra's head is bloody and Ariadne blacked out." I interrupted. "Yes." Coral frowned. "Ezra Nightingale, Son of Nyx or Night if you perfer." "Is he really the son of Nyx? The goddess of Night?" I asked. Coral stared at me. "It is hard to explain. Let's wait until your sister's awake and this half-blood is treated." She decided.

"Where should we go though?" Daphne asked worriedly. "My dad is at my house." She added. "My parents are not home. Let's go my house." I suggested. Coral nodded agreement. "But how will we carry these two? They are heavy." Daphne gestured at Ariadne and Ezra. Coral frowned and waved her hand in a circle and we disappeared.

I stumbled into the family room. And Coral, Daphne, Ezra, and Ariadne appeared next to me. "Whoa, how did you do that!" I exclaimed. "I'll explain later." Coral replied shortly. She waved her hand again and two twin beds appeared out of nowhere and settled themselves on the family room floor quickly with pillows flying from upstairs and blankets too. When the pillows and blankets finished arranging themselves, Daphne stared at Ezra and Ariadne pointedly. Sighing, Coral snapped her finger and Ezra and Ariadne was lifted magically from the floor and into the beds. "Why don't you two go rests too?" Coral suggested. I glanced at Daphne who looked like a living corpse. "Yes, we will." I agreed. "You can have Ariadne's room, or the guest room." I called to Daphne. She nodded wearily and lumbered off. I collasped almost immediately onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jason

"Jason. Your name is Jason after the famous hero who had stolen the golden fleece..." A powerful voice murmured. Out of my large teal eyes I saw a handsome man with super tanned skin and warm teal eyes like my own. Black hair and in a pair of jeans and turquoise t-shirt. I felt a cold metal on my forehead along with a warm hand. A warm glow enveloped me and I saw a smile...

Thirteen year old me bolted straight up from my bed, breathing heavily like yesterday morning. Except today Ariadne wasn't slapping my face. _Ariadne. Yesterday. Chimaera..._ Thoughts raced through my mind and my heartbeat quickened. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I dashed into the bathroom and stared at the reflection in mirror. I looked like a younger version of the man in my dream. For some reason I had a on a turquoise t-shirt like the man and jeans. The man must be my father. I thought. He did came and see me. But why did mom and dad, grandma and grandpa said that he didn't?

"Jason?" said a soft, lyrical, feminie voice. I whirled around. The black haired woman with teal eyes flinched. "Coral?" I asked. "W..what?" She stammered. "Coral?" I repeated. "Oh, Jason, you startled for a minute. You look so much like a man I knew." She smiled. I raised my eyebrows "You knew my father?" "Yes, I do know him. I've known him for many years." She sighed. "Do you know where he is now?" I asked. Coral smiled "Yes, I do." "Where is he?" Why didn't he come and see us for thirteen years?" I blurted. Coral looked away, out the window, at something that I couldn't see. "I will explain later." "Is Ariadne and Ezra awake?" I asked. "Yes, Ariadne woke up in the middle of the night and Ezra just woke up." Coral replied. "See you in 5 minutes." She closed the door in my face. Just then I realized the she was wearing diffrent clothes today. A really long green dress with a crown of pearl, amber, coral and aquamarine settled in her loose black hair. A green Greek chiton.

Ariadne

Yesterday, was a crazy day. Chimaera, Echidna, greek myth thingies, and me shooting arrows? Yep, definitely crazy day, huh?

"Where's Jason?" was the first thing I asked when I sat up. Coral had replied "In his room, resting." "What about Ezra?" I asked next. "Next to your bed." She replied, not even glancing up from the stove. I swiveled my head and saw Ezra Nightingale lying next to my bed in another twin bed. With his pale complexion, he looked like he's dead.

"Where did these twin beds came from?" I asked, confused "I don't remember having them in my...house." Coral didn't say anything. "Go back to sleep." she said suddenly. "I'm not sleepy." I protested. "You are now." Coral declared, murmuring under her breath. And she was right, I promptly lay down again and fell asleep.

I dreamed of a cabin and a glowing figure with a see-through ghost arguing. The ghost had black hair and pale blue eyes. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. "I can't go. Who will take care of them?" the woman was saying—desperation showing in her voice. "Somebody will." The man replied carefully. The woman raised her eyebrows. "Somebody will? Are you crazy? These are my children, not some child picked up on the street!" The man looked amused. But as he checked his iPhone—his face grew grim again. "It's time to go Aprilynne Graceling." He declared. The woman is my _mother! _I gasped.

Aprilynne pursed her lips and said defiantly "I won't go." "Or would you rather end up as smoke. I promise these children will be taken care of, loved, fed, and will be housed." The man sighed exasperated. Mother still looked unconvinced. "You can end up in Elysium, Hades agreed." The man added quietly. "Elysium?" Aprilynne echoed, looking a bit tempted. "You will never have to worry about monster attacking." The man promised. Aprilynne narrowed her eyes and said "Monster attacking?" The man squirmed and looked down at his iPhone again. Raising it, he pointed to the screen which said 45 minutes left. Sighing, Aprilynne nodded agreement. _Don't go!_ I want to scream.

The man held the door open for her and she drifted out. Then the man glanced over at the bed and I was startled to find that two squealing babies were on the bed. The babies were Jason and me. I'm sure of it. The man looked troubled and murmured quickly "May you have the blessing of Hermes." and he disappeared. The man was _Hermes, _the god of theives and messengers.

Then the cabin glowed with blue and green light...

Jason

Surprisingly, I ran downstairs in exactly 5 minutes like Coral had predicted. "Ariadne?" I cried. Then a green streak attacked me with a huge hug. "Are you all right, Jason?" Ariadne asked, relieved. "Yes I'm all right, what about you?" I asked. "Perfectly fine. Not even a scratch." Ariadne spread out her arms, truimphantly. "Then what's that?" I asked, pointing to a red streak on her cheek. "It's marker from art, idiot." Ariadne mocked punch me on the arm. "Hey, dude. Thanks for helping us. Otherwise we'll be pork chop right now." I grinned at Ezra Nightingale. He looks soooo pale. "No problem." He said, quietly. "All right there?" I pointed at his wrapped head. "It's fine." Ezra managed a pained smile. "Good." I beamed.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Ariadne interrupted, pointing to Daphne who was carrying plate of steaming bacons, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. "You made that?" I asked, wide eyed. "No, Coral conjured them out of thin air." Daphne explained. "Conjured them from thin air." Ariadne eyed the pancakes "Wow." "Yes, wow." I agreed, eyeing the pancakes too, hungrily. "Oh, help yourself. I had promised to explain, didn't I?" Coral appeared out of nowhere. "Yes." I agreed. "And I hope Ezra Nightingale will help me too." She added, pointedly. Ezra nodded stiffly. "Then let's eat." Coral clapped her hands and chairs, plates, napkins, forks, every kind of syrup and jam you can think of, and glasses of every kind of juice you can think of appeared on the table. "Eat." Daphne agreed.

Ariadne

While we munch on pancakes, Coral squirmed on her chair staring at us uneasily. Finally Jason piped up "Where's the explanation you promised us?" Coral stared at him for a full minute. "Coral?" Daphne waved her hand in front of Coral's face. "Oh, Jason just looked so much like..." Coral started. "Like his father." Ezra finished.

"You knew our father?" I asked, surprised. "Yes, I see him every half a year at the Summer and Winter Solstice Council." Ezra nodded. "But if I am correct about who you really are" Ezra looked Coral in the eye "Then Coral see him every single day at least once. In fact Coral Oceania lives with your father."

Jason

Coral lives with my father?! My father who disappeared thirteen years ago?! My father who left his own children alone and see a strange boy, who is supposedly the son of Nyx, every half a year?! That's crazy. Well, then, I _am _almost a expert of crazy days.

"Coral, you live with our father?" Ariadne asked trembling. "Yes." Coral replied quietly, studying the folds of her teal Greek chiton. "Then father cheated on mother, right?" Ariadne bursted out. Ezra put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. The hand must be cold. "Actually, it might be that your _father_ cheated on Coral." "But, isn't father and mother married?" I interrupted, confused. "Jason, don't you know." Coral said softly "That your parents never _did_ married. Your father was already married. To me, in fact."

Ariadne

"Father, cheated on _you_?" I gasped. "Yes, we were married for a long time." Coral smiled wryly "And I was used to it. He cheated on me...oh, about every few hundred years or so with a pretty mortal woman." "Few hundred years?" Jason blinked. "You are talking like that _you_ are not mortal." I said slowly. Ezra Nightingale raised his beautiful violet eyes "You are close to the truth, Ariadne Graceling." "I am?" I started, surprised. "I am indeed, not mortal myself." Coral admitted. "Then what are you? Another monster. A spirit or a ghost or a..." Jason exclaimed. Here goes the mind sharing thing..."A goddess." I finished.

"Correct, Ariadne Graceling. My name is Amphitrite... the goddess of the sea and springs, mother of dolphins and seals, the Queen of the ocean, and the wife of Poseidon..."

Jason

"Amphitrite?" Ariadne spluttered. "Yes, Ariadne, Amphitrite is my real name. Not Coral or any other mortal name I had used. Amphitrtie is my rightful name." Coral-I mean Amphitrite smiled sadly. Then a thought occured me and I nearly choked on my pancakes. "I see that Jason Graceling that realize the truth." Ezra said slowly. "If you're married to Poseidon and you said that our father cheated on you, and you said that you and our father is thousands of years old and Echidna called us the "children of the sea"..." I began. Ariadne quickly caught on. Her eyes widened "Does that mean the Poseidon is our _father_!" We exclaim in unison. Amphitrite nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ariadne

"That's impossible isn't it?" I gaped. Ezra smiled sadly at me "I wish it is. But sadly it's not. I am proof" I stared. "Someone please tell me that I'm hallucinating or maybe not." Jason rubbed his temple. "Agreed." I nodded.

Everyone avioded meeting Jason and my eyes. "Daphne" I called softly "Do you know about this before today?" Daphne shook her head "No...I mean yes...no...I mean..." She stammered. "Daphne?" Jason's eyes pleaded at her. Sighing she muttered "No...but I always had been able to see things. Boys with hooves, men with wings, and once even a head poking out of the sea when we're at the beach...remember, Jason? Ariadne?" She smiled wearingly. I gave a weak chuckle. I remembered. That day was 97 degrees and we went to the beach and Daphne shrieked when she peered into the sea, eagerly looking for shells.

"A clear sighted mortal, not being fooled by the Mist. That is unusual." Amphitrtie muttered. Ezra nodded agreement. "Mist? The foggy kind? White or gray?" I suggested hopefully.

Ezra shook his head. "Hecate's mist." "Hecate? Like the goddes of magic? That Hecate?" Jason spluttered. Ezra smiled. "Yes, that Hecate. Hecate, the goddess of magic controlls that Mist." "And before you ask what the Mist is" Amphitrite interrupted "It's a veil that shields magic and magical beings such as gods and monster from prying mortal eyes." "But sometimes mortals are blessed with the power to see through the Mist, such as your friend here, Daphne Marcos." Ezra added.

Daphne nodded as if it make sense "I had always been able to see things. Nymphs disappeared into and out of trees and the water." She murmured, distractedly.

"So...our father is Poseidon..." Jason begin uncertainly. "But isn't the Greek Gods are like myths? Just myths made up by some guy?" I finished. Thunder rumbled. "Be careful, girl." Amphitrite warned "Zeus isn't deaf, you know." I nodded, glancing out the window. "So our father is basically the sea, and you the goddess is our...?" Jason asked.

"Interesting question, Jason." Amphitrite tilted her head. "I guess in family relationship, I will be your stepmother..." She said. "So we just call you-a powerful mythical creature, that can blast us to smithreens in one second- _stepmother_?!" Jason exclaimed. "You know what?" He decided "Let's forget it." Ezra clapped Jason's back and nodded "Wise choice."

Jason

"Why is it a wise choice?" I asked confused. "Oh, yes it is." Ezra said. "Like my mother is Nyx or Night if you perfer, sister of Gaea, daughter of Chaos. And she had tons of children too, like Hemera, goddess of day, the fates, the furies, Hecate, the goddess of Magic, Akhlys, the arais, and Old Age, Pain, Sleep, Death..." Ezra went on. Ariadne and I stared. "You get my point-are all my siblings." "And then, the Titans and Giants, Cyclops, and one-hundred handed ones are my cousins. Then the gods are second-cousins, and you two are my third-cousins." He added.

"That was unnessary" Ariadne declared, wacking his arm. "I know." Ezra grinned. "Wow, you're strong." Jason exclaimed. "Um...thanks, but why?" Ezra tilted his head surprised. "Ariadne's wacks are usually very painful!" Jason explained. That explanation earned him a good wack on the head from Ariadne. "Don't worry, I got worse than that." Ezra assured. Araidne glared. Ezra lifted the corner of his t-shirt and Ariadne flinched. I saw a scar on his side, a reminder of a recent monster encounter.

"Ow..." Daphne winced, sympathetically. "Yeah, that's what you get when you're a child of a immortal powerful being." Ezra shrugged. Daphne shuddered "Glad I'm not one." Ariadne shoot her one of her deadly looks. "Oops, sorry." Daphne grinned weakly. "Children." Amphitrite cleared her throat. I whirled around and stared at her. "Um..why are you staring at me?" Amphitrite shifted, clearly uncomfortable_. Probably because I look so much like my father. _I thought. "Well, we are children. We are teenagers, we are thirteen years old. Right?" I glanced at Ezra. "Actually next month's my birthday, that's when I turn fourteen." Ezra confirmed. "Well" Amphitrite considered it. "I am thousands of years older than all of you so you are children to me." She said. Ariadne rolled her eyes. And I can hear her think _Seriously, this is our stepmother._ Using my eyes I replied _Well, at least she didn't blast us to smithreens. You've got to admit it. We are a mistake, we aren't supposes to be born. Our parents aren't even married!_ Ariadne looked away.

"Guys?" Daphne waved her hand in front of my face. "Wh...what?" I asked, startled. "They're doing the thing." Daphne explained to Amphitrite and Ezra. "You know, as twins they could hold conversations with their eyes." Amphitrite wrinkled her nose. "I don't think Apollo and Artemis can do that." She mused. "And let me emphasize 'I don't _think _Apollo and Artemis can do it." Amphitrite called out of the window, at the sky. The sky rumbled with thunder. "Um...they can hear us?" Ariadne pointed out the window at the sky, nervously. "You know, like the gods?" She whispered. Ezra nodded. "Yup, they can." "That's kind of creepy." I commented. "Uh huh." Daphne nodded.

"Amphitrite? Are you going chat all day. Or tell them the important imformation." Ezra interrupted. Amphitrite glared and said "As I was saying..." She never got to finish her sentence because I interrupted "Hey, stepmother, never heard you starting a sentence!" Amphitrite glared at me and hissed "You better shut up before I decides to incinerated you!" I gulped and nodded.

"Amphitrite?" Ezra murmured. "Yeah?" She replied, sharply. "You can be scary when you want to be." He commented. Amphitrite ignored him. "So _as I was saying_" Amphitrite glared at me, daring me to interrupt again. "Being a half-blood is dangerous." "I don't remember you saying that." Daphne commented. "I am going to ignore that and be grateful that I am." Amphitrite gritted her teeth. Daphne turned pale and nodded.

"Okay, let's just have a fresh start." Amphitrite took a deep and calming breath. "So being a demigod is dangerous. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful and nasty ways." She explained. "Oh, that's nice." I heard Ariadne muttered. Ezra smiled wryly. Man, I am seriously likeing that dude. Well, to think about it. How can't you not like a guy for a friend when he risked his life and saved you? Yep, you just _can't. _Your life is messed up if you hate him. I tuned back in to Amphitrite's explanation. "So normally demigods are raised by their mortal parents." Amphitrite was saying. I prepared to drift off into my thoughts but then... "But your mother was a special case."

Ariadne

"Why is she a special case?" Jason spoke my thoughts. Amphitrite looked troubled. "It's due to the magic in her body." She said. "That's what the Poseidon and I thinks." "Magic?" I repeated. "Does that mean that Jason and I killed her?" I murmured. "No, no, no." Amphitrite shook her head. "Her body already contained magic in her." She explained. "Had you heard about the name Graceling in several generations of demigods." She turned to Ezra. Ezra nodded. "

"The Graceling family is long line of demigods or legacy of demigods." Amphitrite explained. "Actually I think it is the _only_ legacy of demigods. "Oh, that's nice." Jason commented. Ezra snorted. Jason flushed. "Smoooth. Real smooth Jase." I smirked. "Shut up, Ari." He snapped. "Only dad and mom gets to call me Ari." I shoved him. "Hey, why not your twin brother?" He complained. "Because." I said every word like I was trying to teach a stupid kid how to read "You. Are. A. Idiot." "Hey, that's mean" Jason pouted. I laughed. It felt good to laugh after all the tension. Mom always said that my laugh was like a song-everyone's favorite song- and when they heard me laughing they want to join in.

Ezra smiled. Daphne grinned and even Amphitrite favored me with a quick, uncertain, smile. "Now back to subject." She continued. "So your mother has demigod blood. Lots of it." "Wait, it grandma a demigod?" I interrupted. "Yes, your grandmother is indeed a demigod." Amphitrite smiled "She is the daughter of Aphrodite." "Oh, and is mom a demigod too?" I asked, hopefully. Amphitrite frowned. "I think she is." She began uncertainly "I think she is a minor god's daughter." "Who?" Jason was on the edge of his seat. "Nope, she isnt." A beautiful voice called from the doorway. We turned around and saw two pair of luminous violet eyes that was shifting into a lovely shade of pale green staring back us. A woman that looks like she's only in her forties with golden curls that has streaks of white in them smiled. "Long time no see, Ariadne and Jason." In other words it was _Grandma!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ariadne

"Grandma?" Jason asked incredulously. "Hello, Ally Graceling" Amphitrite smiled coldly. "Queen Amphitrite." Ally Graceling greeted her flatly. "Grandma? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, just to correct a mistake that many people make about your mother." Grandma replied dismissively. "What mistake?" Ezra interrupted. "Cute boy" Grandma commented, ignoring the question. Ezra blushed. "Ally Graceling do not interfere with this." Amphitrite gritted her teeth menacingly.

"Why can't I? I am a demigod too. And their my grandchildren. Since April isn't here to take care of them, I will." Grandma insisted. "If grandfather isn't a god, where is he now?" Jason asked, curiously. Grandma closed her eyes "He's dead." She whispered hoarsely. "What? How?" I stammered. "His name is Jack Graceling, he's the son of Hermes, god of messengers and theives. He died when he went on a quest and never came back." Grandma replied, quickly. "When?" Amphitrite wondered. "When my April is 19." Grandma replied, shortly. "He was not as young as he used to be. He was already 42 years old. How can he go on a quest that old?" Ally Graceling was nearly in tears.

"Sorry, Mrs. Graceling." Ezra murmured. Grandma smiled sadly at him. "Well, have Amphitrite mentioned camp yet?" She clapped her hands together like nothing happened. "No, but what camp?" Jason blinked. "Camp Olympus." Ezra said. "Camp Olympus?" I repeated. "It's a camp where demigods are safe and where they can train." Ezra explained.

"Oh, that's nice." Jason mumbled. Daphne punched him in the arm. "Hey, what's that for?" He yelped. "For being a kelp head." She smirked. Jason smiled. Obviously those two like each other.

"Was that sarcasm, Jason?" Grandma questioned. "Maybe." Jason grinned. Grandma sighed. "Okay, so that means that we have to get to Camp...what's it's name again?" Daphne blinked. "Olympus." Ezra filled in. "We?" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we." I insisted. "She's a mere mortal." Amphitrite protested. Grandma, Jason, and I had a staring contest with Amphitrite and in the end we won.

"Oh, fine." Amphitrite grumbled. "Let's..." She never did get to finish her sentenct because at that moment, the house shook and we heard the roar.

Jason

"Whoa, what was that." I cursed as plates and glasses toppled from the kitchen table. "Monster." Grandma said gravely, drawing a golden sheathe. It was made out of leather, dotted with many shiny jewels. Grandma unsheathe the blade and the metal-gold or bronze? shined. It was clear enough for her to study her reflection in the dagger's glinting golden blade. My mouth dropped open. "That's sick, where did you get that?" I exclaimed. Grandma smiled, amused. "At Camp Olympus, where demigods train to fight monsters." She replied. "Oh." It was suddenly not so cool after all. She continued studying her reflection and after a while she proclaimed "Perfect." I blinked. "Daughter of Aphrodite, remember?" Grandma winked.

I heard another roar. Amphitrite cursed in another lanugage and for some reason I understood what she was saying. "Anciet Greek." She smiled, wryly "It's hardwired into demigod's brain." After she finished the sentence, she using a golden sword, slashed through the window panes like it was warm butter, and jumped outside. Grandma followed. Daphne put a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. But behind the brave face she was putting on, Daphne was utterly terrified. "Here." Ezra reached into his knapsack, whick I don't know that he's still carrying. He threw me something and I caught it. It was a golden dagger like Grandma's. "Wait, what about Ariadne." I asked. "Oh, she has the weapon your father gave her." Ezra replied. Araidne looked confused. "What did you do when you were fighting the chimaera?" Ezra explained. "I pulled off one of the charms..." Araidne suddenly realized what she was saying. She reached for her charm bracelet and tugged off a charm.

Instead of a sea-green bow, it came out as a sword. "What? I thought it was a bow and arrows last time." Ezra's mouth hung open. "Uh...I think I pulled off a seal charm last time and this time I pulled off a dolphin." Ariadne explained, amazed, studying the sword. The hilt of shiny, made out of metal, and the blade's one side was silver, the other gold. "Why don't I get a weapon?" I whined. "You're whining." Ariadne snapped. "Hey, is this a weapon?" I asked hopefully, pulling out the old, gold coin I always had in my pocket, no matter what. "Dunno, trust your instincts. It worked for me." Ariadne shrugged. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Instinct took over, I flip the coin high into the air and caught it...except it was not a coin anymore. I had caught a sea-green bow almost identical to Ariadne's. And sure enough there was a quiver full of multi-colored arrows on my back.

"Nice." Ezra nodded approvingly. "Jason! Araidne!" Amphitrite screamed. "RUN!"

Ariadne

Ezra was cursing as he dashed out the door with me following and Daphne bringing up the rear. I stumbled when I saw the army of monster awaiting. Ezra caught me. "Thanks." I mumbled. He shrugged and stared ahead at the army of monsters appoarching gravely. "Run." He told me. "But..." I protested. "Go." Ezra said firmly. "But what about you? Daphne? Grandma? Amphitrite?" I asked, trembling. He turned and studied me with his beautiful violet eyes. I stared into them with my sea-green ones. "Fine." He sighed.

"Guys?" Jason interrupted. "Look." He pointed to ahead to the army and leading was three black, huge-and I mean huge not in Great Dane dog huge, I mean huge as in truck huge- dogs with three hags cracking their fiery whips. "Um... I change my mind." I informed Ezra. He favored me with a wicked and slightly amused grin. "Too late, now we fight."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jason

"You've got to kidding me!" I protested weakly. "We never fought before how do you expect us to today without any training at all!" Ariadne added helpfully. Ezra got a mischeivious glint in his purple eyes. "You try not to get killed and shoot from the roof." He told me. Nodding, I tilted my chin at Daphne "What is she suppose to do?" Ezra shrugged "Follow you?" His statement came out more like a question. I glanced at Daphne, she was pale and scared. "Sure." Daphne held her head high even though she was trembling with fear.

"Ariadne, you did pretty well with the arrow and bow, care to try for the sword?" Ezra asked casually. Araidne grinned. "Wish me good luck, Jase." She slapped my shoulder. I winced. "You don't your own strength." I complained, rubbing my arm. She grinned but under the smile she was really scared, before you ask how I know that, Twin Sense. "Love you too and hope I don't get killed." Ariadne gave me a hug. I smiled and dashed into the house with Daphne at my heels.

I dashed up the staircase up to the second floor, up the stairs to the attic, and climbed up the ladder to the roof. "Hello, Jason Graceling, I didn't fancy meeting you here but here I am." Said a cold voice...

Ariadne

I glanced at Ezra and said "Hope you have a plan before you get us all killed." Ezra smirked "I won't do that, I promised" And for some strange reason my heart fluttered. I glanced down, suddenly shy.

"Ariadne, what exactly are you doing?" Grandma's voice cried in my ear. "Ow, that's my ear, Gran." I winced. "The monsters want you, why are you still here" Amphitrite demanded. "But you guys are here!" I protested. "I won't let you risk your lives for me." "And Jason." Gran added grimly. "Ariadne, don't you understand?" Ezra murmured quietly "Your father is one of the eldest and most powerfullest gods, your demigod scent and aura is strong, very strong. Alone you might attract less but with Jason, it's impossible to avoid monster." He explained. "I'm not leaving. We're going together or not at all." I insisted stubbornly. "You inherited Poseidon's temper and stubborness." Amphitrite scowled.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked hopefully, gazing at the advancing monster army. "Probably sometimes." Amphitrite admitted. "I'm still not going." I said evenly. "Stupid Poseidon fatal flaw!" She cursed at the same time as Gran. They exchanged an amused look.

"What's a fatal flaw?" I asked, curiously. "Nothing that's important right now." Gran said quickly. There was a roar, and a huge black shadow pounced toward me. I cursed and dodged, while we had been talking the monster army had surrounded us. But lucky for us only a few can surround us and fight at a time the rest have to wait until someone died to step up to take it's place. Wait! How did I know that?

Another black mastiff pounced and without thinking I swung. _You're kidding me!_ I thought surprised as the monster disappeared leaved only golden dust fluttering in the air.

"Good job!" Gran called, slashing at a hydra without luck. "Ally!" Amphitrite screamed while calling up a water vapor sword. "You're just making it worse. Don't cut off its head, you're just making more heads for it!" Gran glared "You're not a demigod, you're a goddess, for goodness sake, why don't you just snap your finger and blow them up!" She snapped while stabbing another huge dog. "Oh, what in Hades! I'm a minor goddess, Ally! And I'm not that powerful, I'm exactly like a demigod except that I usually don't attracts monsters, I bled ichor and I'm immortal." Amphitrite screamed. "And you have control over water and..." I muttered.

"Ariadne! Watch out!" Ezra stabbed another huge black dog. "What are these things!" I growled furstrated. "Hellhounds!" He replied. I quickly finished off two more hellhounds but realized that we're cornered by a snarled hydra. "How do you kill a hydra?" I asked, slashing at its trunk. "Fire, you have to burn it!" Ezra called. "But we don't have fire!" I despaired. "You don't, but Jason might, remember his arrows, there must be a fire arrow somewhere!" As soon as he finished, the hydra erupted into flames.

Jason

"My, my Jason Graceling, how you have grown" the cold voice laughed. "Who are you? Where are you!" I cried. "Oh, you don't recongnize me? You're grandmother? I've been with you ever since you're birth." The voice laughed. "Gran?" I asked, hopefully. "That demigod spawn of Aphrodite? No way!" The voice snorted. "Show yourself!" I called, desperately. The air glimmered and a beautiful woman appeared. The woman has long silky wavy golden-brown hair like the color of a freshly baked cookie which was in a bun under a small golden tiara. She wore a simple white chiton which make me think that it is a poor choice to cloth her beautiful frame. Her sky-blue eyes shimmered, it look like it's thousands of years old. "I am thousands of years old, maybe millions" The woman laughed. "Who are you?" I stammered, awestruck.

"Are you sure you don't recongnize me?" The woman smiled, this time teasingly. Somehow I knew who she is but is afraid of answering. "Why are you afraid little hero? You should be grateful!" She tutted. "Wait, you can read my mind?" I realized. "Yes." The woman smirked.

"You're a goddess, that is somehow related to me?" I guessed. "All the gods and goddesses are somehow related to you." The woman replied shortly "But no, I'm not a goddess." "A primordial?" I guessed. "No, I'm not that old!" She laughed. "A titaness then." I decided. "That took you long enough!" The woman exclaimed.

"Are you Leto? Themis? Phoebe? Theia?" I asked. "No!" The woman snorted. "I'm not the neice of mine, or my sisters" "Then are you Rhea?" I asked timidly. "Yes, I'm indeed the titaness of nature, the mother of Zeus, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hera, the Queen of the Titans, the wife of Kronos, who was the King of the Titans, the daughter of..." She begin. "No, no , no! Stop!" I shouted. Rhea looked startled. "Look lady, I don't care who you are, but your title I admit, is waaaayyyyy to long for me to stay still to listen to." I explained. Rhea laughed. "You are indeed courageous, young hero not a lot of mortals even demigods dares to speak to me like that, maybe the fates are right-if your sister is the same as you-that you two can save the word from my family."

"Um...thank you?" I guessed. "Now back to topic, we had waste a lot of the precious time we have together." Rhea said seriously. "I need to tell you things that you need to be survive." "Okay..." I murmured. This is completely normal, the Queen of the Titans want to talk me. "Jason, your family is special..." She begin but I cut her off. "I know, I know. I'm the a family member of the Graceling family which is a huge legacy of demigods, the _only_ legacy." I drawled bored. Rhea nodded approvingly "I see Amphitrite explained a lot but there is things about your family that even the gods don't know, you're family is ancient, it can be traced back to when the world was started" I gulped. "The second thing I want to tell you is you will be betrayed by the one you love and you will betray others because of you're hurt." Rhea said slowly. "I won't betray my sister or friends!" I defended. "And they won't betray me either" I added. Rhea smiled at me like she knew something that I don't which is prbably true since she is thousands, no millions of years old.

"One last thing, believe in yourself in the end you will do the right thing, listen to your heart, young hero" Rhea smiled again and disappeared. "Wait, come back, explain yourself" I called desperately grabbing at thin air. "Who come back? Who explain yourself?" Daphne was teasing at my shoulder. "Um...nobody." I said quickly. Daphne looked suspicious but shrugged and pointed. "I think your sister need some help." I glanced over startled. She's right, three hell hounds was cornering her and I heard Ezra scream and stabbed a hellhound "Ariadne, watch out!" Wait, how do I know that's a hellhound? No time to wonder now, this time both Ariadne and Ezra was cornered by a hydra. They were slashing and stabbing without luck. "Fire! You have to burn it" I heard Ezra screamed. "But we don't have fire!" Ariadne look ready to drop. "You don't, but Jason might, remember his arrows, there must be a fire arrow somewhere!" Ezra called back.

I do? I wondered. "Here, I'm guessing this is the fire arrow." I felt Daphne plucking an arrow out of the quiver. I took it from her hands. The shaft was golden and the tip was red. Fire-red. Where the feathers was supposed to be, it was flickering flame. Why it didn't burn us? I actually have no idea. "Cross your fingers." I smirked as I notched the arrow. "I have complete faith in you." Daphne grinned. I felt my lips turned upward. My shot and balance was always good. Every basketball I shoot was always in no matter where I was. Guess it's kind of some family gift I got. I aimed, closed my eyes, and let go.

Ariadne

"Jasoooon...!" I shouted. "Nice day." Jason grinned from the roof. I grinned back. "Nice shot!" Ezra called gratefully. "Thanks." Jason smirked and drew another arrow, this time an arrow tipped with a tulip and where its feathers are supposed to be, leaves sprout from it. "What's that?" I questioned. Ezra smirked. "You'll see." Jason let go and it hit a hellhound and the hellhound turned into a really, seriously, angry tulip. I gulped. "Please don't accidentically shoot us, I seriously don't want to be turned into a tulip or something worse!" I yelped as another flower-shaped arrow sailed past nearly nailing my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'll try to be careful, but you know sometimes people makes mistakes." Jason yelled back, grinning. "Argh...I'm gonna kill you." I screamed. "If you aren't killed in the first place." Jason called back. I scowled. Ezra smiled and putting his hand on my shoulders steered me to the right. "Pay attention." He cautioned with a grin. I scowled as I gaze around the wrecked backyard. "Oh, great." I mumbled. "How many monsters left?" I asked testily. "About like a million." Ezra muttered. I stared at him skeptically. "Then how come that I'm talking to you and no monster is attacking?" I demanded. He gaze around the backyard and gulped. Every single monster that was in the army had been slayed. Heaps and heaps of golden dusts was on the grassy ground, more floated down from the sky.

"They're all gone?" He asked disabelievingly. "Well, you have an powerful immortal being helping you this time." Amphitrite piped up from behind our backs and we jumped and collided against each other. "Ow" I moaned. "Can you get off me?" Ezra mumbled. "Sorry" I quickly scrambled off him. "Humph..." He got up and dusted himself off. "So they're all gone?" Jason appeared.

"Gosh, you're just like Amphitrite!" I exclaimed. "I am? But I'm not a goddess or a mother or a..." Jason begin, confused. "Hey dude?" Ezra asked. Jason stopped "What"? "Shut up." Ezra elbowed him. Jason grinned. "I can be very annoying." "Agreed, I'm a witness." I added.

"I don't care about who's annoying, the only thing I know is to get you to Camp Olympus at Long Island Sound quickly and safely mind you." Gran sheathed her knife. "But my dad is going to wonder where I am?" Daphne protested. "And how are we suppose to go all the way to Long Island Sound in _NEW YORK _when we're in Sherborn, _MASSACHUSETTS_?" Jason questioned. "We'll have to manage somehow." Gran murmured.

"So assuring." I murmured. Ezra hid a small, amused smile. Ignoring me, Amphitrite continued. "So pack your things into a small knapsack or duffel bag and meet in the kitchen."


End file.
